


【源声】Alpha（3）

by Kuroki02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroki02/pseuds/Kuroki02





	【源声】Alpha（3）

  


再次在这家酒店碰头时两个人都有余了很多，至少没有见面就打起来。  
刚敲了第一下门就打开了，金钟云应该是刚从某个活动回来，妆还没卸，细密的睫毛上铺了一层香槟色的高光，如同阳光下诱人深入又生死自负的泥沼。  
他把门拉开了一点，眼神仍旧是飘忽的，“你先待着，我去卸妆，顺便洗澡。”  
“你……”  
崔始源看着他一溜烟跑不见的背影，打招呼的手尴尬地停留在半空，半晌后默默收回来摸了摸自己的后脑勺。  
这么紧张是怎么回事。

心情奇妙的有点像周末约会时心术不正的高中生，白天大家一起开开心心唱K聚餐逛游乐园，晚上掉头领着还没公开的女朋友去开房。  
虽然这房还是女朋友开的。  
崔始源听着浴室里的水声，无意间瞥见床头柜上不知是碍了哪位大佬的眼全被掀翻在地的成人用品差点笑到呛着，但是笑着笑着他发现有一个盒子是空的。  
他好像突然对洗澡这件事有了更为绮丽的认知。  
“哥。”  
“哥！”  
金钟云不回他，他试着拧了拧浴室的把手，居然还他妈是上锁的。  
“哥你真的太过分了。”崔始源抓了一把从门缝里溢出的奶白雾气，看着它们化成细小的水珠缓缓填满干燥的掌纹和指缝。  
“哪里过分了。”金钟云轻笑一声，只是笑到一半没断干净的尾音忽然急促地上扬了一下。  
然后他再也不说话了。

哪里都过分。

因为抓不住而失手脱落的润滑剂瓶子，架在浴缸边缘细得仿佛可以折断的泛红足踝，挺起的腰背，起伏的胸膛，张着嘴却发不出声音的叹息，从额角滴落渗入进鬓发里的汗水。  
还有深埋在后穴里，沾满滑腻液体，不得章法更不怀好意的那只手。  
不让人看最过分了。

门突然被打开的一瞬间崔始源险些摔倒，金钟云本来站得就不是很直，被他这么一靠差点两个人一起栽进浴缸里。擦头发的毛巾摇晃了一下还是掉在了地上，露出金钟云那张卸了妆以后看起来更加年幼的脸。  
崔始源有点心神摇曳。“可以亲亲吗。”  
金钟云半眯着一只眼睛想了一会儿，最终自暴自弃地搂上男人的脖子。“亲吧。”

两个Alpha小心翼翼地收敛着自己的信息素，不想把难得柔情的一刻变得更糟。崔始源的舌头撬开金钟云的嘴唇时他犹豫了一下该不该惩罚他的不请自来，但很快被后腰上肆虐的那只手转移了注意力，他开始觉得痒，更觉得头皮发麻。他咬了一口崔始源的下唇，示意他换个地方。  
“去床上。”  
亲吻的感觉异常的好，金钟云的嘴唇比他的固执柔软得多。他能控制属于自己的那一部分，但控制不了Omega的余孽骚动着哭喊着要为自己找一个支配者，否则他也不会以这么被动的姿势停留在崔始源怀里，更不会他问什么就回答什么。  
紧密相拥的姿势让一切变化都逃不过彼此，崔始源隔着浴巾蹭了蹭他毫无反应的下半身，用手指刮掉金钟云嘴角吞咽不及的唾液轻声问道。  
“哥为什么……”  
金钟云几乎被吻晕了，他迷迷糊糊回答道。“没那么快，我刚才……过了。”  
崔始源突然收紧了手臂，力气大得仿佛要勒断他的肋骨，金钟云回过神来，从侧颈到耳垂以肉眼可见的速度烧成一片通红。  
“哥刚才给自己扩张的时候，”崔始源温柔的语气像一把手术刀，直直刺入金钟云混乱的海马体中，“把自己玩射了，是吗。”

被调戏狠了的Alpha终于生气了，又或许只有这样才能堵住男人的嘴。他一把将崔始源推倒在床上，然后欺身压了上去。  
这些年来崔始源的身材一直保持的很好，但金钟云以前没在这种距离下欣赏过。价值不菲的衬衫此刻只是碍眼的破布，Alpha随手扯坏几粒纽扣，俯下身以湿润的唇舌品尝他插翅难逃的猎物。  
他一边咬着他的西装裤往下拽，一边隔着内裤玩弄男人挺翘的两瓣臀肉，白色布料前方已经被润成透明的肉色，舌头滑过人鱼线的时候他听见上方传来一声满足且惊喜的抽气声。  
崔始源是真的没想到金钟云会愿意为了他做到这一步，而后者对此的回答是“只要你别再提那件事”。  
崔始源拿不准他到底是不是故意提起这件事，就像他拿不准Alpha和Omega到底哪个才是真正的金钟云。从他的角度只能看到金钟云光裸的脊背和披散的银发，如同趴在水手船边的塞壬，一举一动洋溢着极致危险的风情万种。  
金钟云吞咽的很费力，才含入一半柱头已经顶到了舌根，他有些迟疑地想吐出来，但Alpha已经按着他的头逼迫他放松喉管吞下更多，鼻腔和咽喉中窒息的感觉越来越重，与此同时身体里原先已经得到满足的东西好像又活了过来。  
薄唇在残酷的凌虐下磨得红肿不堪，漂亮的脸蛋压抑着令人性奋的怒火，崔始源握着金钟云的下巴往上抬，看见他眯起的眼睛里蓄满了生理性的泪水。真是我见犹怜。  
他从他嘴里退出来，翻了个身把他整个人压在床铺里，低头奖励性地吻了吻他的嘴角。  
“我技术很烂吗。”他边说边咳嗽，显然被折腾得不轻。  
崔始源当着他的面又拆了一瓶润滑剂。“我想射在别的地方。”

逃避并不等于不存在。  
金钟云把脸埋在枕头里，眼前越是一片黑暗，越是能感觉到崔始源的性器慢慢撑开后穴时的撕裂般的疼痛，和除了疼痛以外令人手脚蜷缩呼吸不畅的炽烈摩擦。  
他的腰塌陷出一条惊心动魄的柔媚弧线，上面紧贴着另一具躯体小麦色的皮肤。  
“哥还好吗。”  
金钟云连深呼吸都是发抖的。“要么出去，要么进来，别说话。”  
他仿佛一尾砧板上的鱼，被刮鳞，被剖腹，被泡在醋里再做成佳肴，以确保酸软的鱼刺不会扎到食客的喉咙。  
做到这个份上，再怎么收手也是停不住的。Alpha的信息素缓解不了任何疼痛，反倒像一记鞭子狠狠抽在他要强的神经上。金钟云仰着头，感受到崔始源一次比一次进入的深，磨人的酸胀也渐渐累积起来，推着他逃离，却被一双手固定在原地。  
被顶到那一点的时候他差点没撑住身体，翘起的性器跳了几下，吐出一点暧昧的黏液。  
“哥的敏感点原来这么浅啊，怪不得……”  
金钟云听得出他意犹未尽的感叹里让人面红耳赤的再次处刑，可他已没有精力再继续床第间的调情了，满心都是快点做完好各回各家。  
别在不上不下地吊着他了。  
崔始源大概听见了他的心里话，又或者从他不自觉的迎合里发现他终于得了趣，他加快了挺动的速度，一下一下整个送入湿热的肠道内部，再狠狠碾过最要命的那一点。金钟云先射了，然后他也跟着在他因为高潮而骤然紧缩的后穴里射了出来。

Alpha没有生殖腔，他射进去的精液理所应当地全都流了出来，顺着比omega也不遑多让的细长丰软的大腿蜿蜒而下，崔始源忍不住用手指沾了一点涂在金钟云的腰窝上，而后者以为他还要做什么恶作剧，懒洋洋地抗拒道。  
“你够了啊……你想弄死我吗。”  
四周忽然安静了下来，金钟云睁开眼，发现崔始源正一眨不眨地盯着他。  
“怎、怎么了。”  
“没什么，”他抱着他亲了一口，“就是觉得哥有的时候真的是，撩人而不自知。”

第二天醒来时金钟云已经不见了。  
崔始源打开手机，看见他留了一条消息，说是先去赶行程了。一齐亮起的还有INS推送，金钟云昨晚例行和粉丝道了晚安，时间是凌晨四点二十分。  
那不是……几乎没睡吗。  
崔始源有点挫败，他以为他们都很享受拥着彼此入眠这个过程，没想到何止同床异梦，金钟云压根没在他旁边睡着。  
窗帘虽然拉着但窗户全被打开了，空气中连残存的信息素也无，床头摆着一个纸袋，崔始源拿出来一看，是一套新衣服。  
他站在穿衣镜前，摸了摸锁骨上唯一一个牙印，苦笑着想，金钟云这到底是为他着想还是拔吊无情呢。

“艺声哥呢。”  
“不知道，刚才还和我们在一起的。”  
队友们已经对崔始源一看不到金钟云就到处抓人问这件事习以为常了，明眼人都看得出这俩大A之间肯定发生了什么，就是不知道是谁先动得手，谁最后打赢了。  
崔始源推开休息室的门，看见被暴力拆解的领带躺在地上，而领带主人正扶着桌子大口喘气。  
“金钟云！”他冲过去扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体，“你没事吧？”  
金钟云从刘海缝隙间看见熟悉的面孔，松了口气。“来得正好，标记我，快。”  
崔始源的动作停滞了，他咽了口唾液，艰难地问道。“为什么？”  
金钟云什么也没说，只是把手心那管空空的针剂递给他看。  
“为什么！”  
崔始源很少动怒，更少和别人争吵，但这次他真的被金钟云激怒了。  
“哥不是已经有我了吗！为什么还要继续用激素，你不知道它对你的身体……”  
“我知道，”金钟云平静地打断了他，“你听见外面的声音了吗。”  
大约是VCR正好播到金钟云出场的片段，台下震耳欲聋的呼声全都在喊他的名字。  
他望向监视器上的一片蓝海，眼神一瞬间温柔得能沁出水。  
“我不后悔。”

崔始源无言以对。

片刻后他缓缓说道。“如果是这样，我更不可能标记你了。”  
金钟云误解了他的意思，抬了抬嘴角轻轻笑道。“没事，演唱会结束后我可以去找希澈哥帮忙。”  
崔始源的气压更低了，队友们就在这时候敲开了门，看见他俩一个站一个坐互相横眉冷对很是莫名其妙。  
“你俩干嘛呢，吵架了？”  
金钟云起身向门外走去，“没什么，我上场了。”

崔始源站在舞台侧边的阴影里，看着大屏幕上金钟云堪称惊艳的特写，抱着胳膊不知在想什么。

如果一个人非得要剔骨去肉，呕心沥血，才能被人所爱的话。  
那他确实有正当理由不再相信爱了。

  
  
  



End file.
